In the past, a number of emergency signaling devices have been taught that deal with balloons, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,267 or the personnel safety marker of U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,096 or rafts which are inflatable such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,037 and while these devices are functional for their intended use they do not provide the versatility and convenience of the present invention which may be used on land, water, snow, etc. by individuals who may be lost or injured.